In human anatomy, the spine is a generally flexible column that can take tensile and compressive loads. The spine also allows bending motion and provides a place of attachment for tendons, muscles and ligaments. Generally, the spine is divided into four sections: the cervical spine, the thoracic or dorsal spine, the lumbar spine, and the pelvic spine. The pelvic spine generally includes the sacrum and the coccyx. The sections of the spine are made up of individual bones called vertebrae. Also, the vertebrae are separated by intervertebral discs, which are situated between adjacent vertebrae.
The intervertebral discs function as shock absorbers and as joints. Further, the intervertebral discs can absorb the compressive and tensile loads to which the spinal column may be subjected. At the same time, the intervertebral discs can allow adjacent vertebral bodies to move relative to each other a limited amount, particularly during bending or flexure of the spine. Thus, the intervertebral discs are under constant muscular and gravitational pressure and generally, the intervertebral discs are the first parts of the lumbar spine to show signs of deterioration or degeneration.
Facet joint degeneration is also common because the facet joints are in almost constant motion with the spine. In fact, facet joint degeneration and disc degeneration frequently occur together. Generally, although one may be the primary problem while the other is a secondary problem resulting from the altered mechanics of the spine, by the time surgical options are considered, both facet joint degeneration and disc degeneration typically have occurred. For example, the altered mechanics of the facet joints and the intervertebral disc may cause spinal stenosis, degenerative spondylolisthesis, and degenerative scoliosis.
In addition to degeneration, the spine may be injured through traumatic events, such as automobile accidents, falls, or over exertion. Such spinal injuries may lead to surgery to repair broken vertebra or to fortify the spine.
However, such surgeries tend to utilize large incisions and extensive tissue retraction. In many typical surgeries, muscle and ligament tissues are retracted or are surgically detached during the surgery and reattached afterward. As a result, such surgeries lead to long recovery time, patient discomfort, an increased risk of infection, and high expense.
As such, an improved apparatus and method for performing spinal surgeries would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.